Field of the Invention and Related Art Statement
The present invention relates to a smoking aid for reducing concentration of various poisonous substances contained in tobacco smoke.
Nowadays, it has been recognized that a habit of smoking tobacco, particularly cigarettes might be hazardous for the health, because tobacco smoke contains various poisonous substances such as coal-tar and nicotine. In order to decrease concentrations of these poisonous substances contained in the tobacco smoke it had become general that a filter is provided integrally with a cigarette. There have been proposed various kinds of filters in order to absorb the poisonous substances contained in the tobacco smoke in an effective manner. However, such filters could not effectively reduce the concentrations of hazardous substances contained in the tobacco smoke, mainly due to the fact that the filters could not have a sufficient length.
In order to remove more effectively the poisonous substances from the tobacco smoke, there has been further proposed a smoking pipe in the form of a cigarette holder comprising a tubular main body with a mouthpiece at one end and a cigarette holding cavity at the other end and a filter element detachably mounted in the tubular main body. In such a known smoking aid, tobacco smoke is passed through the filter element in the pipe, and the poisonous substances in the smoke are removed by the filter element. However, in such a pipe, it is impossible to adjust an amount of smoke introduced into a smoker, and therefore, the known pipe could not promote the effect of reducing the number of cigarettes smoked by a day. That is to say, when a smoker who is used to smoking twenty cigarettes a day uses the known pipe, it is only possible to reduce the concentrations of poisonous substances contained in tobacco smoke, but it is impossible to reduce the number of cigarettes a day.